Madi Kratt S1E2: The Chincoteague Ponies
by People Take All The Good Ones
Summary: Madi Kratt, the newest member of the team, gets a chance to choose where to go, and she chooses the Chincoteague and Assateague islands- where the Chincoteague ponies are. The Tortuga lands on Assateague Island in late July, where the crew meets Emma and Allie. Some ponies, however, went missing, and Madi thinks Zach's using real ponies for his pony-bots. READ THE FIRST ONE BEFORE!
1. We Go Pony

**Madi, Part Two! If you haven't read the first story _(The Hidden Daughter)_ you should to understand this one :')**

 **Summary:** Madi Kratt, the newest member of the team, gets a chance to choose where to go, and she chooses the Chincoteague and Assateague islands- where the Chincoteague ponies are. The Tortuga lands on Assateague Island in late July, where the crew meets Emma and Allie. Some ponies, however, went missing, and Madi thinks Zach's using _real_ ponies for his pony-bots.

 **Rating:** T for safety.

 **Shippings/pairings:** Chris x Aviva (Caviva) and Martin x Koki (Moki)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Madi.

 **Madi:** Hey!

 **Mia:** Shush. New story. Go back to the story.

 **Madi:** :(

 **Mia:** People wanna read it! Right...? :D

 **Madi:** BTW, the twitter and stuff are fake. MIA MADE IT UP!

* * *

 _Madi's POV: On the Tortuga_

I was on the computer, updating some stuff on website. I was probably the one who was most on the website. I was updating my page. (You know, the one that said _Madi Kratt_ and looked awesome?)

 _Hey people it's Madi!_ I typed. _Instead of having a boring page like everyone else I'm going to just type in first person and add my thoughts and stuff. Anyways, I'm Madi, I'm 14, my birthday's June 15, 2001 and my 'signature color' is turquoise/teal-ish! I got girl-napped as a kid and then grew up with Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata. Then I met my_ real _parents at a party. And I was like, bye Zach, bye Donita!_

My biography continued for a little bit including my favorite stuff and my social media stuff. (Follow me on Twitter and Instagram: MadiKratt.) Then there was a picture of me and a Dear Madi/comment box. I decided to read some of the comments.

 _Dear Madi, are you girly or a tomboy? -Katie._ I laughed and replied, _Tomboy for the win. The only girly color I like is pink since it goes well with teal/turquoise. -Madi_

 _Dear Madi, SINCE WHEN ARE YOU MADI FLIPPING KRATT?! -Allie and Emma_. Ooh, yeah. Allie and Emma were one of my best friends and fellow Wild Kratts fans. _Um, apparently since the party on July 26... EMAIL MEH, I LOST MY PHONE. D: -Madi_

 _Dear Madi, is it true you hate Zach and Donita? -Macey._ Well... _I actually don't know. I mean I hate what they do to animals, but they were usually nice to me. Sometimes I do. But tbh (to be honest) I don't know. -Madi._

Then another one popped up.

 _Dear Madi, it's time to get off the website if you want to get a say in where we're going today. -Dad._ Oops! I lost track of time. _Sorry, dad, coming!_

I left the computer on my bed, tripping over my shoes as I did, and ran into the central part of the Tortuga.

* * *

"So where will we go today?" my mom asked.

"Hmm... Chincoteague Island!" I exclaimed. _PONIES!_

"I was thinking African savanna," my dad added.

"No way, bro!" my uncle Martin exclaimed. "We should go check out the tropical rainforest!"

It's funny how I was related to 80% of the people on the Tortuga. The only one I _wasn't_ related to was Jimmy, the pilot. Chris and Aviva Kratt were my parents. Martin and Koki Kratt were my aunt and uncle. Well, this was my _real_ family. Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata girl-napped me when I was a baby. But then I found the Kratts and began a new life.

Usually, I was more in _fangirl mode_ then _family mode._ Eh, oh well. I liked being the only kid on the Tortuga. Plus, I could get in on some of the "less dangerous" adventures. But when you're a Kratt, something awesome's going to happen. Like with the sperm whale and giant squid. Collapse death, maybe? Anyways, my mom said I could probably get in on some of the stuff like testing new Creature Power Suits, new gadgets, helping _program_ the Creature Power Discs...

Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention I had my own stuff, just like my dad and uncle, although mine was teal/turquoise-ish.

"But today's the last Thursday in July!" I exclaimed. "Today's the Chincoteague pony auction!"

"Ponies?" my mom asked.

"Yeah!" I answered. "Hey Aunt Koki, can you pull up a picture of the Chincoteague ponies?"

"Sure!" she replied, typing on the computer. "According to this website, they swam yesterday, and the auction's today!"

Soon there was a video of Chincoteague ponies doing their swim from Assateague to Chincoteague. They looked so cute!

"Aww!" My mom smiled, looking at the ponies. "They're so cute!"

"Please?" I asked.

My dad shrugged. "Chincoteague ponies it is!"

"To Chincoteague Island!"

* * *

This time, only Jimmy stayed in the Tortuga. The rest of us walked around the fair.

"MADI?!"

I turned and saw two girls. One looked super stylish, with cute pink sunglasses and jeans. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and she was holding a soda with one hand, purse on the other shoulder. The other had dark cherry-brown hair, and was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. I recognized them. Blondie was Emma, and Cherry-Brown was Allie!

"EMMA! ALLIE!"

We all ran at each other and squealed, and I asked, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Since when _you_ Madi Kratt?!" Allie asked.

"You go first." Emma smirked.

"Did you not read the website?" I asked.

"I know, but _still!_ You're _famous!_ " Allie added, grabbing her phone and opening Twitter. "Look. After MadiKratt on Twitter started, you've got 120.3K followers! That rivals your mom's 125k!"

"And look at your Instagram!" 539k!" Emma added. "Madi Kratt goes viral!"

"Now answer _my_ question. What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Well..." Emma began. "I'm getting a Chincoteague pony!"

"What?! That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Oh, wanna meet my parents?"

"Heck yes!" Both of them started squealing.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on."


	2. Emma's New Pony

**So Madi's friends have arrived...**

 **NOTE: Since FF won't let me do the symbol I underlined all the usernames.**

 **Emma:** Dang right!

 **Allie:** We're awesome!

 **Mia:** Get in your story!

 **Madi:** She always does that. And she says R &R. Read and review or something like that.

 **Mia:** YAY MADI! You're learning. BTW, there's **_swearing in this chapter,_** but we are teenage girls.

* * *

My friends and I walked over to my parents/family. "So, mom, dad, Aunt Koki, Uncle Martin, these are my two best friends- Allie and Emma."

Luckily, they were able to resist from a fangirl attack, and they actually looked calm.

"We are... such fans!"

My dad laughed. "So you probably know us. Do you know when the auction starts?"

"It's over. It started at 8. There were _way_ fewer ponies this year!" Allie exclaimed.

"I got my pony," Emma added. "A cream colored filly! But Allie's right. There were only, like, 15 ponies! There were 150 ponies, and they were going to sell off 50 of them. There were 165 total yesterday, but some mysteriously vanished."

"That's weird." My dad and uncle looked at each other.

"I wonder if Zach has found out what a pony is." I folded my arms.

"We didn't see any Zach-bots. But we were asleep." Allie shrugged.

"Love the pink, Madi!" Emma exclaimed. I was wearing a pink tank top with a teal jacket and jean shorts. Pink and teal actually went well together. My hair, however, was just long and loose.

"Thanks," I replied. "Teal/turquoise is my signature color, though!"

"Hey, Emma, can we see your pony?" Martin asked.

"Sure!" Emma replied. "She's so cute!"

We walked over to the corral. Emma grabbed a tiny lime green halter with a lead rope and attached it to an adorable cream-colored filly foal. The foal looked strong and healthy, and was so cute!

"Awww..." And then my mom said something in Spanish.

"So, Emma, what'd you name her?" I asked.

"Madi. We named her Madi." Emma replied.

"Really?!" I asked.

Allie snorted. "God, you're gullible. No! It's Hannah."

"I don't like you anymore!" I rolled my eyes. My friends were so mean to me sometimes.

Allie laughed. "You _are_ gullible, though."

"I know," I replied. "Too bad."

"Hey, Madi, there's still time to register for Miss Chincoteague Ponies or something!" Emma snickered.

And I slapped her. Donita tried to enter me in beauty pageants, but I hated them and wouldn't cooperate. Too girly! It was fun at first, but then she started _making_ me, and getting me prepped. You know how it's fun to do something, then when your parents _make you do it,_ it's not as fun anymore? There you go.

"Ow! Madi!" Emma exclaimed.

I laughed. "You enter Miss Chincoteague Ponies!"

"No!" Emma laughed. "I don't want to, plus I'm leaving tomorrow."

"That's a nice pony, Emma," Uncle Martin said.

"Thanks!" Emma exclaimed.

"So, Madi..." Allie gave me a look. "We need bragging rights. When Kathleen found out who you were, she went _crazy_ that a celebrity went to our school."

"Ew, Kathleen," I replied. Kathleen was the most popular girl of our grade. (We were going to be freshmen in high school, by the way.) She was the previous 8th Grade Cheer Captain and the biggest bitch on the planet. Everyone respected her since they didn't want their social life to be destroyed. She hated anyone who beat her at anything except grades, and she hated me for beating her in a beauty pageant when we were like 3. That lady needed to let it go!

"And Kathleen said she was SO sorry that she called you a slut." Emma added, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, someone called you a bitch?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. Kathleen said, after I stole her spot in the lunch line, that I was, and I quote, ' _the biggest bitch she has ever met.'"_ I rolled my eyes.

"She needs to look in the mirror!" Allie exclaimed.

All three of us burst into laughter, where my parents exchanged confused looks. We just laughed even harder until our sides hurt. This was even funnier then the time Allie accidentally screamed the answer out loud in class.

"And she's a big fan of yours now," Allie added. "She's just wanting attention. We, however..."

"Could be the next clan of popular girls... _nice_ popular girls..." I finished.

"You see?! She gets it!" Emma exclaimed. "We're going to become popular the right way. And we want a picture."

"Okay," I replied. Emma and Allie grabbed their cameras and _BAM,_ selfie. Then they each started typing away on their phones. And then my Creature Pod beeped. My mom had been able to make it so it was like a phone too. (SWEET! HECK YEAH!)

I took a look. Allie's caption read, _Me and my BFFs MadiKratt and EmmaAnnaleigh._ Emma's caption read _MadiKratt and  ThatGirlCalledAllie. IN YOUR FACE KathleenBertrand!_

"Love the caption, Emma!" I exclaimed. Now for mine... to count it as official."

"Hey! Us too!" Uncle Martin exclaimed.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes and took the picture. My caption read, _MartinKratt , ChrisKratt, Koki & AvivaKratt crash my pic D: seriously guys?! at least my BFFs EmmaAnnaleigh and ThatGirlCalledAllie don't mind lol._

"We don't!" Emma and Allie chorused.

I laughed. "You better not! By the way, I got a new phone number."

"What is it?" Allie asked.

And I gave them my phone number. I'm not going to put it out for people reading this since I don't know you, sorry!

"If you sell it, I will _kill_ you." I gave them both looks.

"Hey! Wasn't there a bay Chincoteague pony in that pen?" my dad asked.

Emma looked up. "Yeah, there was. And a bay one with a pinto pattern!"

"Vanishing ponies!" I exclaimed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?" my dad asked.

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking, bro!" Uncle Martin replied.

"And I think I know what it is..." I smirked.

"What?" my mom asked.

"Madi! Tell us!" Emma shook me.

 **"CHINCOTEAGUE PONY POWER SUITS!"**

"Oh, yeah!" Allie exclaimed. "Heck yes!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Please?!"

"Please?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

Me, my dad and Uncle Martin all collapsed at my mom's feet. "Please?!"

"Ugh, anything but the begging!" she groaned.

"Please?"

I guess that's what happens when you have Kratt blood. You go all nuts for Creature Power Suits.

"Ugh. Fine," my mom replied.

"HECK YEAH!" Emma and Allie cheered.

"Yes!"


	3. Zach Ruins Everything Like Always

**R &R? xoxo**

 **Madi:** meh

 **Emma:** I wanna get on with the story

 **Mia:** as you wish

 **Allie:** more swearing too, cause we're fab

 **Mia, Emma and Madi:** *face-palm*

* * *

"So, Kratts, if you want a Chincoteague Pony Creature Power, you've got to get me information on the ponies." my mom said.

"You can use- Hey! Where's Hannah?!" Emma asked. She was holding an empty green halter. "She disappeared from under our noses!"

"What?!" Allie exclaimed.

"How in the...?!" I looked around. Hannah was nowhere to be seen. How could a 100-or-so-pound filly disappear like that?! That would be some good sneakaing.

"We need to find her," my dad added.

"Come on!" Emma exclaimed, dragging me and Allie off. We scanned the whole area- the Miss Chincoteague Ponies stage, the fair, the cotton candy place, the kettle corn place, the bathroom (really) and even the muddiest areas. (We also rode one ride.)

"Emma, she's not lost forever," Allie promised. "And I swear I will get the person who took her!"

"You'll have to beat me to it." Emma cracked a small smile. "Hey! Miss Chincoteague Ponies is starting."

I gave her a look. "No. We are not entering or watching it."

"Hey! Look!" Allie pointed at a lady leading a Chincoteague pony. She wasn't blinking. The lady wore a green t-shirt with pink jeans. The horse looked unhappy.

"Zach-bot-thing?" Emma whispered.

"Maybe," I whispered back.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MADI KRATT!"

"Why didn't you warn me about the fangirls?!" I shrieked.

"Madi!" "Madi!" "Madi!" "Madi!"

"Hi," I replied. "Yes, it is I, Madi Kratt. These are my two best friends Emma and Allie."

"MADI, TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!"

"NO! ME FIRST!"

"MADI KRATT?! LET ME SEE!"

"Madi Kratt! Favorite color?!"

"Teal!" I screamed back.

"Will you go out with me?!"

"Um, no, sorry..."

"That's creepy!" Emma whispered.

"I know!" Allie whispered back.

I cringed. "Too far for them."

That was too far. I didn't know the person, and I couldn't tell if it was a girl or guy. I wasn't lesbian or anything. It was really awkward, too... Ugh! It was creepier then Miley Cyrus.

"But Madi has to go, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Madi has to go." Allie added.

"See you!" I waved.

I smiled and ran off in the direction of the lady. Sure enough, we found Zach's jet. The Zach-bot lead the pony into the jet, and I heard a tiny whinny.

"That's _Hannah's_ whinny," Emma whispered.

"Mom! Dad!" I hissed, turning my Creature Pod on. "Zach's found out what a pony is and is stealing ponies! Sending coordinates now. And we're going in!"

I sent the coordinates, hit play and then turned the Creature Pod off. We watched the Zach-bot get another pony. The poor thing was struggling, and then the pony reared. The Zach-bot whipped it. It screamed in pain. Zach was such a JERK! I wanted to march into his jet, punch him in the face and then use him as a rug, but maybe that was a little too far.

"He will _NOT_ abuse innocent creatures!" a voice behind me said. My dad. I agreed. This was just wrong, even for Zach.

"You got here fast," I noted. It was like, what, two minutes?

"We run on three," Emma whispered. "One... two...!"

By _three_ we were already gone. We ran into Zach's jet, where he stood. "Hello, Wild Ratts. Hello, little brat. Hello, other brats."

 _YOU'RE A BIGGER BRAT THEN ME!_ I thought. Zach whined about everything. He thought he could always get his way.

"I am NOT a brat!" Emma exclaimed.

"That's Wild _Kratts!_ " my dad, uncle and I corrected.

Zach never got it right, except for that one time he tried to trap my parents in the past. No way would that happen. My mom was too smart. And Zach was a douche. Zach knew it was 'Kratts,' and would it kill him to call us our proper name?! Like, seriously. I mean _would it?!_ No.

"Whatever. You're just in time to see my new pony-bots!" Zach exclaimed. "Zach-bots! Secure them!"

One of the Zach-bots shoved us into a holding cell. Emma fell on top of me, and I wondered what Zach would do to the ponies.

"Let the ponies go!" Uncle Martin exclaimed.

"No, I don't think so," Zach replied. "My pony-bots are going to gallop around the fair, giving rides. Take a look!"

One of the pony-bots was brought out. The saddle, pad and bridle were all red. There was a jewel on the bridle- probably the part controlling the horse's brain. They stood still like statues, expressions dull like rocks. They looked so sad.

"Oh, and don't bother calling the Tortuga." Zach smiled evilly. "I've cut off your communications."

"Oh, you piss me off so much!" Allie exclaimed. "Flip you!"

"Pony-bots! Go!" Zach exclaimed. The pony bots started running out into the fair. I screamed.

"You'll run them to death!" my dad exclaimed.

"Whatever." Zach rolled his eyes.

"No!" all of us cried.

"YOU LITTLE...!"

And then I said some stuff so dirty that Donita would've washed out my mouth with soap for a year. My dad gave me a look. Emma and Allie didn't seem to care.

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY PONY, YOU...!"

More swearing from Emma. My dad gave me a look that said, _Is this how teenage girls always are?_

Zach gave me a dirty look. "And you call me the ...?!"

"Yes," I replied. "Yes, I do."

"I'm the world's greatest inventor!" Zach bragged. "Who cares about the ponies?! I'm going to be rich! Wait, I'm already rich. I'll be even richer!"

Allie folded my arms and looked at my parents. "Why haven't you tossed him in a volcano yet?"

I was honestly wondering the same thing. I hated Zach. I hated him! Oh, hey, Mean Girls quote! But anyways, why?! Zach was a pain in the butt. He kept bragging when his inventions failed and my mom was the world's greatest inventor. Aviva. Flipping. Kratt. Is. Better. Then. You. Zach.

"Oh, hey, what's this?" Zach asked. "Zach-bot! Get the pony!"

A Zach-bot led out a struggling filly. And I knew this filly. I had only seen her like twice, but she was pretty well known.

"HANNAH!"


	4. Zach's Zach

**OOH! its about to get REAL! Usernames = underlined.**

 **Madi:** People R &R I wanna see what you think.

 **Mia:** FINALLY!

 **Madi:** DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

 **Mia:** *sigh*

* * *

"Well, ta-ta!"

Zach walked off with Hannah, back into some other part of his plane. I looked around for a set of keys, but then Emma pulled something out of her hair. A bobby pin. Like those things that always work in movies. She stuck it in the lock and... _Click!_ We were free!

"All right, Emma!" I exclaimed. "Oh, and dad, _please_ don't wash my mouth out with soap. I'll be good."

Allie snickered. "Sure you will."

Allie thought she was _so_ funny. I rolled my eyes at her.

My dad laughed. "Nah. He deserved it."

"Now, I say we toss Zach in the nearest active volcano!" Emma slammed her fist onto her palm. "Owwww..."

I agreed, but then someone'd probably sue us or throw us in jail for murdering someone. And sadly, Zach was a human. I never really loved him, and he didn't really love me either, it was more of a _do-what-I-say_ situation. Donita wasn't any better. I remembered one time she had gotten _so_ mad at me...

* * *

 _[flashback]_

 _I was ten and in my room, alone. I was reading more about the Wild Kratts' latest adventure- the one with monarch butterflies. My mom had lost. (And she kind of deserved it!)_

 _Suddenly my door burst open, and my mom burst in. I slammed my computer screen shut._

 _"What are you looking at?" she asked._

 _"Nothing," I replied._

 _She narrowed her eyes, grabbed my laptop and opened it. "And that's how monarch butterflies BEAT DONITA DONATA?!"_

 _She set my laptop down on the bed. "What are you doing reading about the Wild Kratts?!"_

 _"I-" I began._

 _"They are_ stupid animal lovers! _Animals are for_ use! _Not anything else!" she exclaimed. "They are stupid animal lovers! Got that?! The butterflies died. They killed the butterflies, just to ruin my-"_

 _"YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT YOU LOST!" I exclaimed. "The Wild Kratts would never hurt animals!"_

 _Donita narrowed her eyes. "And you like them?"_

 _"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Yes, I do! You and your stupid animal designs and Dad's stupid animal robots are why this world is corrupt!"_

 _At that moment, I couldn't come up with anything better. I was just... you know... saying the first thing that came to my mind._

 _"So, then." Donita's tone was steely calm. "You're a Kratt fan. Change your mind. They are worthless animal lovers."_

 _With that, she grabbed my laptop and walked out the door._

* * *

"First, we take out the Zach-bots." I replied.

"Does Zach have a control panel around here?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. "He's stupid, but sadly, not that stupid. It's in the main room. Where he went."

"So we've got to come in and attack," Allie replied.

"We need _animals!"_ I exclaimed. "Then the Creature Powers would work!"

"Selfie!" Emma exclaimed, sticking a camera in front of me and Allie. Then my Creature Pod beeped. _Stuck on stupid Zach Varmitech's plane w/ EmmaAnnaleigh and MadiKratt. Still better then you KathleenBertrand!_

A little rude of Emma to include Kathleen in it, but after being mean to us, she kind of deserved it. I honestly didn't care at the moment. I cared about the ponies. What about them and STUPID ZACH FREAKING VARMITECH?!

"So, how exactly are we going to get those ponies back?" I asked.

"Zach's remote!" Emma grabbed something off the floor. "He's an idiot!"

My mom took it from Emma and pressed a button. "Called back the ponies... and they should be coming."

"Open the gates!" I exclaimed. "Emma! Hair pin!"

Emma gave me a hair pin and I ran down to the end of the hall and burst open the lock with it. As I saw the ponies, I jumped off to the side. They thundered past me and towards my parents. Then they stopped.

"Yes!" Allie exclaimed. "Hey, that's my aunt's pony! The cream pinto one!"

Allie pointed at a cute pony. It was a mare. I smiled. The ponies were soon going to be gone to good homes.

We got the stupid pony controls off, and then Zach walked in. "What the... ZACH-BOTS! GET THEM!"

One Zach-bot chased each of us. I jumped on Allie's aunt's pony, who reared and took out a Zach-bot. Then I patted her, and she calmed down. She was actually pretty tame for a Chincoteague pony. Maybe she was one of the 'cowboy' favorites who got extra attention, maybe even training. I slid off and narrowed my eyes, walking over to Zach Varmitech, idiot, captor and jerk.

 _"Zach."_

 _"Traitor."_

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed. "You know my name."

"I don't care!" Zach folded his arms. I saw the opportunity and grabbed his master control.

"Mom! Catch!" I exclaimed, tossing it over my shoulder. She caught it, and I smirked.

"You stupid brat!" Zach exclaimed.

 _Wait for it,_ I thought. _Emma, Allie, cue, go!_

"WHAT did you just call her?!" Allie asked.

"You do NOT call her a brat!" Emma added. "You're more bratty then her!"

"I am not!" Zach protested. "She's more whiny!"

I laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

"That's not fair!" Zach whined. "How?"

 _And our point is proven,_ I thought.

"See you later, Zach!" I exclaimed.

And then we walked out of Zach's jet with the ponies. Zach was wailing behind us, and then screamed... "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, YOU WILD RATTS!"

"That's Wild Kratts!" all of us exclaimed.

"Why bother anymore? He won't ever get it right." I rolled my eyes.

Everyone laughed, and Zach slammed his jet doors shut.


	5. Next Time on Wild Kratts

**NEXT TIME ON _WILD KRATTS..._**

* * *

 _hey alls, madi, maybe we can get together. like at the pool. its so flippin hot!_

"Or the Arctic tundra!"

"Okay! Just gotta tell my friends I can't go to the pool."

"Yeah, they're jealous. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Manta-boarding's awesome!"

"MADI! WATCH OUT!"

"I just found an Arctic hare, though!"

"We've gotta find Speedy's mom!"

"Kratts! Blizzard warning! And I've programmed you Arctic hare Creature Power Discs!"

 _"Madi!"_

"Koki, can you get a location on the bros and Madi?"

"Nothing!"


End file.
